The Tale Of 2 Siblings And A Girlfriend
by CastielNovak4433
Summary: what if harry had a sister? what if she knew she was a potter but didn't know she had a brother. what if James and lily didn't die that fateful niight? what if Harry liked hermione? what if Draco was a good guy and so was nacrissa. R&R please. good story.
1. Summer

Ch.1 Summer

**A.N this is my first story so please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: i own knothing of the wonderful world of Harry Potter. :(**

"Ah, summer." Harry thought "Too bad I am not going to Hogwarts next year." Harry was sitting in the room he shared with Ron. He was glad to be at the Weasley's, but whished he was on better terms with Ginny. He had broken up with her to protect her. He had already lost his parents he didn't need to lose Ginny too. Harry was 17 today. 17 is the legal age in the wizarding world. Suddenly Hedwig flew through the window with two other owls. Both were tawny. Hedwig gave him a note from Hermione which he read,

"Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday! I wish I could be there, but I am looking up houcruxes at Hogwarts."

Here Harry stopped" of course" he thought "Houcruxes. Hermione would be researching as much as possible." He started reading again. "Perhaps I will apperate to the Weasley's tonight.

Love,

Hermione"

The first tawny owl was from Dumbledore. (A.N. I know that Dumbledore seems kinda heartless but bear with me.) "Dear Harry,

I hope you are well. Happy 17th birthday and I am glad you are of age. Please trying searching for the houcruxes as soon as possible.

Bye,

Dumbledore."

The 2nd tawny owl was also from Dumbledore.

"Harry,

I am sorry to inform you on such a happy day something of great sadness. Your aunt and uncles house was attacked last night we arrived in time to save your cousin, but it was too late for your aunt and uncle they are dead.

Dumbledore."

Harry started sobbing. Ron woke up. "Harry mate why are you crying it is your birthday?" Ron asked in a confused voice. Harry replied in a strangled dead sort of voice. "My aunt and Uncle are dead."

**A.N so what did you think. Review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hermione and Bad News

**A.N Sorry it is so short. i didn't have nuch time to write it i'm going to try to post the next chapter as soon as posible. Anyone go and see the Hunger Games:)**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot. **

Ron said" Oh, well let's go get some breakfast and we can talk about this lat-"Hermione had just apperated in. Cutting Ron off and basically screaming "Happy birthday Harry. I am so glad you –"she suddenly stopped seeing that Harry was crying (sort of). Hermione asked in a concern voice "Harry are you ok?" Harry tried to respond, but found that he couldn't so Ron said "He's aunt and uncle are died. Last night."

"Oh, Harry I'm so sorry, but you need to not dwell on it because I'm sure you'll blame yourself. I know how to cheer you up we should celebrate your birthday then later if you want to talk about it we can." Harry responded by trying to stop his tears and saying,"Ok. I'm hungry. "So they all walked down and went to breakfast. "Morning Ron, Harry, and Hermione." Mrs. Weasley said. Then backtracked," Hermione when did you get here." Ron replied "Mum she just apperated. When's breakfast."

"Well Ron I'm just about finished with a hand cooked breakfast." Mrs. Weasley replied. Ron said" Mum we are going back upstairs. "Once in the room Hermione asked "Have you told him yet. " Ron said "No. you tell him" Hermione said getting excited," Ok, well Ron proposed to…."

**Review PLease. Who do you think Ron is getting married to. If you tell me your house in a review and you say the right person i wil give your house 5 points and i will keep track of how many points each house has and i will tell you who oneat the end of this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 Mystery Girl…. Or is it Guy

"Well, Ron proposed to Luna when he told me that they were getting married he told me to ask the guy I like out so we could go to the wedding together. I wanted to ask your opinion first. Ron get out." Ron mumbled "Fine." "Well Hermione who is this mystery guy." Harry asked irritably. "I'll give you three hints. He was in our year. He was a Gryffindor. He was one of our friends. Start." Hermione said kind of shy. Harry was getting more impatient by the minute. "Seamus" he said. Hermione said" no." with a slight smile and she moved closer to Harry. Harry said "Neville." Hermione said "NO." with an even bigger smile and scooted closer. Harry said irritably "Krum." Hermione said" no more guesses." and sat where she was almost on top of Harry. "I'll give you one more hint." Then she leaned over and kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Ginny's Birthday Present

Hermione stopped after 3 seconds and said"Can you guess now?" Harry leaned over and kissed her,"What do you think?"Harry asked. Hermine asked "So you want to go out?" Harry responded in a playful voice,"Oh, I don't know." Hermione punched him in the shoulder. Harry pretended to be hurt. "Well," Harry started"since you abuse me I may have to think about it." when Hermione glared at him he said "Fine." they walked out hand in hand. Ron said "Well, I guess you asked him." Hermione rolled her eyes and said "Yes Ronald I did." Harry got to thinking"It's a good thing I broke up with Ginny." Suddenly his thoughts got broken. "Harry,Ginny asked you something. Are you ok. Is Voldemort getting inside your head again?" Hermione asked in a concerned voice. Harry replied"No. No I was just thinking. What do you need Ginny. Ginny asked" Can you come in my room for a second so we can talk." Harry hesitated for a second, then said "Sure." Ginny said "You know how you broke up with me?" Harry said in a confused voice "Yea. " "So I though we could get Hermione and Ron together." Ginny said in an angel-like voice. "Um, well about that ..." Harry started ,but Ginny interrupted him. "Maybe we could get together to." She started moving closer and closer to him.


End file.
